


Control Freak

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is 16 and kinky sex with Dean in the backseat of the Impala ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was the first piece (and only, as of right now) of smut that I've written for the Supernatural fandom.

“Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to take your clothes off,” Dean asked mockingly as he pulled off his own shirt and undid his belt buckle. It was a little cramped in the backseat of the Impala-even more so now that Sam was 16 and had finally hit a growth spurt-but that had never stopped the boys before. They were young men and their hormones left little time to worry about things like after-sex leg cramps and sore backs. 

Dean watched as Sam hunched over to pull his shirt over his head, accidentally banging his fist against the roof of the car. Sam was nearly as tall as Dean was now. Dean knew that when the kid finally filled his oats, he’d be a powerhouse. That thought made Dean’s skin burn even hotter and his need to get his brother naked grew more urgent. 

He lifted himself off the seat and rested one of his knees next to the crease of it. As Sam was preoccupied tossing his shirt into the front seat, Dean crooked his hands under Sam’s knees and pulled him down and toward himself. Sam let out a small yelp as his head barely missed hitting the door as he was thrown onto his back. Dean smirked but didn’t dare laugh as he made quick work of Sam’s worn sneakers and pants. He rested his hands on Sam’s hip bones as he looked down over his brother’s flushed young body, illuminated in the full moon’s light that shone in through the Impala’s windows. 

The look on Dean’s face was nearly feral. It sent chills through Sam’s body that made his nipples harden and made him shudder even though he was hot and sweating. There aren’t words for how it made Dean feel to know that he could get under Sam’s skin that way. He put a little more of his weight on Sam’s hips, pushing him down into the seat, watching the flesh redden under his touch. Sam’s back arched a little and his hips tried to wiggle involuntarily. 

“Now who’s taking their time? Come on, man,” Sam whined and wriggled a little more forcefully, on purpose this time. The impatience of his youth was taking its toll. 

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean sat back, looking Sam over once more. A wicked thought came to Dean then and Sam could see it plain as day on his face. His eyes twinkled through the haze of lust and the tell-tale smirk on his face became even more crooked, Sam thought. 

Reaching down to the floor board, Dean picked up an old red bandanna and slapped it a few times against his leg to shake off any crumbs or dust. 

“Lift your head.” Dean made a circular motion with his free hand, indicating he wanted Sam to hurry up and obey. Sam rose up on his elbows and looked at the bandanna and then at Dean’s face. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Dean had to try not to laugh at how _sassy_ Sam could be. As finicky as Sam was, Dean knew arousal would win out and he’d have no problem getting Sam to do what he wanted in the end. 

“Look, would you just come here, _please_.” Dean wasn’t really asking and he wasn’t really going to wait for Sam’s answer (or give him time to complain about germs). He reached forward and grabbed a small handful of Sam’s shaggy hair and perhaps a little too roughly, jerked him forward. Sam definitely wasn’t expecting that, if his intake of breath and wide eyes were any indication. Dean also took time to note the way it made Sam’s cheeks flush and a wet patch appear on his boxers. 

He was pretty sure that Sam was going to stay put now, so Dean let go of his hair and rolled the bandanna up. 

“Open.” Like Dean had found the magic word, without any fuss at all, Sam’s mouth opened wide for him. Dean placed the bandanna between Sam’s teeth and knotted it at the back of his head. 

“Good boy,” Dean said mockingly. Normally, he’d regret that, but with Sam gagged it was like a switch had been flipped. Sam just looked at Dean, waiting. It was usually hell to get Sam to do what he wanted but it seemed like that had changed now too. Dean found that he thoroughly enjoyed this new sense of control, if his erection was any indication. 

Sam was biting down on the bandanna now, eyes locked on Dean’s, chest heaving. The image made Dean’s mouth water. He licked his lips like he was fixing to dig into a cherry pie and pushed on Sam’s chest to get him to lie back down. 

Dean yanked Sam’s boxers down and off of his legs and threw them in the front seat with the rest of Sam’s clothes. Sam shivered a little as he was now entirely exposed to the muggy night air. Dean crouched over Sam again and ran his hands up the length of his brother’s perfect young body. His hands trailed from Sam’s legs up to his hip bones where Dean paused to work his thumbs in circles over them. 

He waited just long enough to feel Sam’s body tighten with anxiousness and then he kept moving gently up, tickling over his stomach. He watched Sam’s stomach dip and sink at the feather-light strokes and continued up until the rough pads of his thumbs found Sam’s erect nipples. Dean leaned in close to lick them each once before delicately stroking them. Just as Sam gave a contented little sigh through the make-shift gag, Dean pinched and tugged on them roughly, so that the sigh quickly turned into a muffled groan as Sam arched beneath him. 

Dean grinned like the Cheshire Cat and kept his hands moving upward until he got to Sam’s neck, which rested at a slightly awkward angle from his head being pressed against the body of the car. He cupped Sam’s neck in his hands and ran his thumbs along the dip at the base before leaning forward again lick suck at the taught tendons. Pulling back just enough so that he could see Sam’s face, he gave a little squeeze, watching Sam’s eyes widen. He tightened his grip a little more and listened as Sammy strained to breathe through his nose. 

He let Sam’s neck go and brought his hand up to caress the bandanna between Sam’s teeth. Briefly, he kissed and licked at Sam’s lips and then gave his hair a gentle tug before pulling back. 

“Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.” 

Sam quickly complied, spreading his legs as far as he could without losing balance on the car seat, once he was in position. Dean took a minute to relish the sight in front of him. Sammy’s ass spread out in front of him, waiting. Dean’s breath hitched and he quickly draped himself over the front seat to reach into the glove compartment and pull out of the bottle of lube he kept stashed in there. 

Settling back in the seat now, he popped the cap on the small bottle and drizzled some into his hand. Sam unconsciously wiggled from side to side in front of Dean and that almost made him want to laugh. More than anything, it just got him hotter. He loved how eager Sam always way for it-for him. Sam needed Dean in a way that was much deeper than the bond that most brothers share and secretly, Dean cherished that. He wanted Sam to need him as much as he knew he needed Sam. 

Sam made some kind of frustrated noise through the gag that was growing increasingly moist with his saliva, urging Dean to get the show on the road. Dean didn’t bother replying, he only continued rubbing his hands together to warm the lube. He then reached forward, pulling Sam’s cheeks apart, to look at his tight hole. Sam couldn’t help but twitch at the attention and the thought of Dean sinking his fingers-or better yet, his cock- into him. Dean bit his lip drew and in a breath. Taking it slow was using up all of his resolve. 

He brought his face forward and licked at the cleft of Sam’s ass and then drew back again, dropping his hands. He brought one lube-slicked hand up and brought it down hard on Sam’s right cheek. Sam made a loud muffled yelp and visibly clenched. Dean smiled and did it again. The lube made his hand slide on impact and it left Sam’s ass red and shiny. As warm as Sam already was, the growing redness on his rear had to be at least twice as hot. 

Sam’s breaths quickened with each slap. He could feel Sam losing it and he knew he had to move on. He didn’t want this to be over too soon. He brought his lips down to the bright red markings and bit once and then dipped his fingers into Sam’s crease to rub against his hole. Dean could feel it relax as soon as he touched it and he couldn’t hold back the noise that wrung from his throat. 

Sam pushed back against Dean’s hand and caused the tip of his middle finger to sink in. Sam immediately tightened and then loosened around the digit, hoping Dean would give him more. Sam began to rock back and forth on Dean’s finger. As much as Dean loved the sight of that, he wasn’t about to give up control now. 

He raised his left hand up and brought it down as hard as he could on Sam’s ass. A strangled sob broke from Sam’s lips and he stilled his movements instantly. Dean didn’t miss the drip of precome that landed on his Baby’s upholstery, though. 

“You don’t move unless I say so. Understand?” Dean’s tone was much more assertive than he was used to hearing himself be. It almost shocked him a little. He saw the eager bob of Sam’s head-up, down- letting Dean know that he got the picture. 

Dean let his finger slide out of Sam. He reached around Sam’s waist with his left arm and pulled Sam’s back up against his chest. He turned Sam’s head so that it was angled back toward his own. Dean could small streams of saliva dripping out of the corners of Sam’s mouth to dribble down his chin where the bandanna kept it partially open. 

Dean nuzzled his nose against the side of Sam’s cheek and in his hair. He tangled his hand in it and held on firmly. Sam’s eyes were closed and his skin was flushed red from lust. Dean was no art buff but he thought Michelangelo would have loved to sculpt his baby brother. 

Then there was the flare of possessiveness that accompanied that thought, knowing that no one else would get to see Sam this way. Even if Sam had sex with other people, Dean knew his Sammy would never surrender-never let go-the way he did with Dean. This was a side of him that belonged only to Dean. 

Pulling Sam’s head back against his shoulder by his hair, Dean nosed his way down to Sam’s throat and bit down hard. Sam tried to cry out and his eyelids pulled tight against his eyes. Looking down, Dean could see Sam’s leaking erection twitch against his stomach. The mark Dean had left where Sam’s shoulder met his neck was already starting to bruise. It would be sensitive for days. 

Dean’s own cock was straining hard against his boxers and jeans. The rough friction was starting to border on painful. 

He let Sam go and told him to lie back down on his stomach. Sam willingly did as he was told. Turning around in the seat, Dean did his best to remove his shoes, underwear and pants without rubbing his dick raw. It was no easy task in the cramped back seat. Once done, Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever been so happy to be rid of his clothes. 

He turned back around and looked at Sam, who was face down on the seat of the car, pert red ass stuck up in the air. Sam was all but vibrating. Dean could feel the need built up so much inside of Sam; he was sure that it had to be driving him crazy. He was taking it like a champ, though. _That’s my boy,_ Dean thought smugly. 

“You okay?” Dean’s tone was softer than it had been before. Sam’s head gave some vague nodding motion against the leather seat and that was enough for Dean. He retrieved the discarded bottle of lube from the floor and poured some more out into his palm. Spreading it over his hands again, he worked a finger into Sam’s smoldering body. It didn’t take long before there was room enough for two fingers. 

He picked up the pace and started crooking his fingers at just the right time. Sam keened through the gag against the seat and couldn’t stop himself from meeting Dean’s fingers. When Dean finally worked in a third finger, Sam was making so many strained noises that Dean was glad they were parked out in an empty field and not in some vacant parking lot in town. Anyone within a one mile radius would have been able to hear Sam. 

“Fuck, all right,” Dean mumbled to himself. He pushed himself and Sam far enough, he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed his fingers into Sam hard one last time before pulling them out. He slicked his cock with some of the lube before rubbing it against the not-so-bright-anymore red marks he had left on Sam. Apparently, Sam was still tender, though. He heard Sam gulp in some air and moan. 

He ran the head of his penis over Sam’s puckered hole, his precome mixing with lube, before driving into Sam in one deft motion. Sam let out a loud _aaah_ in spite of the bandanna and tried to drive back onto Dean, but there was nowhere to go. Dean was all the way in, pressed firmly against Sam. 

His left arm slunk around Sam’s waist, gripping his stomach and his right hand held onto Sam’s hip so tight that he knew there’d be a bruise. He curved his stomach along Sam’s back and brought his lips close to Sam’s ear to whisper huskily, “I’m going to fuck you now and you’re going to love it.” 

All Sam could do was make an _mmm_ sound and arch his head back against Dean’s shoulder, wanting all the contact he could get. 

“You’re such a greedy little bitch,” Dean said before rocking out and then into Sam again in one deep thrust. Dean could practically feel Sam’s body humming with energy. He moved his hand that was holding onto Sam’s hip up to grab onto Sam’s hair. Pulling Sam’s head back toward him and holding his abdomen in place, he fucked into Sam over and over, as hard as he could. 

The Impala swayed back and forth with the rhythm of it. Primal groans and grunts were ripped from each of them as their bodies slammed against each other. Spittle drizzled down Sam’s chin onto his chest and his cock throbbed between against his stomach, slapping back and forth every time Dean drove into him. His hands were planted on the window to keep himself from being thrust against it. 

After a couple of successions of brutal thrusts angled at his prostate, Sam trembled violently as his orgasm seared through his body, burning him up, blinding his vision and turning it white. He painted his chest and chin with come as Dean continued to pound into him a few more times. 

Finally, with one final thrust, Dean let go inside of Sam. Sam moaned at the warmth of it, coating him, dripping down his thighs. All they could do was breathe and cling to each other. Dean unclenched his fist from Sam’s hair and then untied the bandanna, letting it fall to the floorboard. He gingerly pulled out and they collapsed on the seat together, entwining. 

It was several minutes before either of them could say anything without gasping for air. 

“Jesus, Sam, you didn’t even touch yourself, did you?” Dean glanced down at Sam’s head which was nestled on his thigh, against his stomach. Sam just shook his shaggy head from side to side, wearing a goofy lop-sided grin. 

Sam closed his eyes in post-orgasmic bliss for a moment before they shot open and he brought his fist down against Dean’s thigh. 

“Ow! What the hell?” 

“You’re such a dick! I have school tomorrow, Dean. How am I supposed to sit in a desk all day with a sore ass?” 

Dean threw his head back against the seat and laughed. “Consider it foreplay.” He winked at Sam, his face alight with that trademark smirk, before telling Sam to get his sore ass up so they could clean the seat off before the come dried. 


End file.
